Talk:Disco Puffle
Win. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 22:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ... Thanks TS. And how is "sexy" a vulgar term? Citcxirtcem 21:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Watch some TV,then you'll get it. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I watch a lot of TV and don't get it. Citcxirtcem 21:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Then this will bring you to your senses. ''That girl is so sexy. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm already to my senses. What is that supposed to prove? Citcxirtcem 21:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) First three letters of sexy. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) BTW, sexy means someon really, really, really hot, like Megan Fox. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know, (although I don't think Megan Fox is hot). WHy can't I use that word? Citcxirtcem 21:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) In your case, some really hot is Taylor Latner. Cause in many people's mind, sexy redirects to sex. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't think Taylor Launter is hot either. And if someone doesn't know what sex is, they won'care. If they do, they should be able to handle it. Besides, sex (can) means gender, and there's nothing wrong with that. Citcxirtcem 21:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh and if they don;t know what a word means they ask their mom. Their mom and/or dad will ask where they found that word, then they make the viewer stop going here anymore. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I knew sexy when I was 6, along with many other classmates. Your point? If someone's parents are that strict, they wouldn't approve of Naughtzis either. Citcxirtcem 21:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) My Ruling on the Edit War (or kind of war) HF, it doesn't mean that in my family, only sex means sex. However, we must all say ''gender'', so don't try that. *''Sexy'' is a rarely used word in my family because it is demeaning, ''BUT'' sexy means extremely beautiful, a step beyond hot, and has absolutely nothing to do with sex. To quote my parents, "It's not a swear word (and thus not a bad or vulgar word,) but it's not the nicest word." **We use it comedically, like when I'm asked why I wear a suit when I'm a church usher. I tell my family that "suits make me look sexy" and that "women go crazy for a sharp-dressed man". Of course, I mean this in pure jest, as I'm planning for lifetime celibacy, but you get the point. I for one find it acceptable to use. In this edit war, I would legalize the word "sexy". I side with Metric. Not even MY family would ban a site for the word "sexy". When I first used the word at age eight, not knowing its meaning, they explained it to me and asked me not to say it again. I complied and that was that. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok, that persuaded me. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 22:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, my parents might beg to differ. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The Turtle has spoken. And Exxy, your parents approve of a mafia, but not the word sexy? That's odd... Citcxirtcem 23:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :The Turtle is not always the axiom of all truth (though he usually comes two-thirds of the way there). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I never said my parents approved of a mafia, I don't know where you got that. I also never said that my parents disapproved of that term FOR CERTAIN, I said MIGHT. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) And please stop calling me "Exxy", I prefer Explorer. It's really annoying me. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Underground PWN Mafia...? Then ask them... Explorer. Citcxirtcem 02:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) And you forget that I never had anything to do with the creation of that article. I'm busy on homework. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, you didn't have anything to do with the creation of this article either. Citcxirtcem 03:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) That proves nothing, Mex. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 03:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, so you're saying that I can't say a word that most users are content her with, that you might be content with, and there are worse things on this wiki that are okay because you weren't part of them, even you weren't part of this either. lol, whut? Citcxirtcem 04:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) And now you're assuming a whole lot of things from nothing. I can't say a word that most users are content her with :I'm not content with it, and I don't think you've examined every single user on this wiki yet. that you might be content with :You can't prove anything from something that may be false. there are worse things on this wiki that are okay because you weren't part of them, even you weren't part of this either :Again, you assume too much. I never said that. Mex, stop assuming too much. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) #If there were more users that weren't content, they probably would have noticed and participated. #That's why I said might. #Yeah, you said your parents didn't approve of a mafia, even though there's one on this wiki, and you're okay with that because you had no part of it. However, you claim that your parents might not approve of this, even though it's much less problematic and you didn't create it. Citcxirtcem 19:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Wanna be my Puffle? Hey there Disco Puffle, You wanna be my puffle? I can teach you how to dance just as good as me and I will also help you get the ladies. I think I know how to get you the perfect date.